


《Mile High Club》

by AnuoEuphemia (orphan_account)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 空少！伊万x副机长！卢卡





	1. 拉着行李箱离开的背影

**Author's Note:**

> 随时可能跑路。

莫德里奇并不想吵醒自己的男朋友，他尽量轻地将拉基蒂奇环在自己腰间的手臂挪开，有一缕阳光从窗帘间的缝隙漏进来，将拉基蒂奇的睫毛染成金棕色。莫德里奇穿好衣裤，俯下身亲吻拉基蒂奇的额头，他还想再揉揉对方的金发，但这可能让他醒过来，于是莫德里奇打消了这个念头，离开卧室前将窗帘完全拉上。  
接下来的几天里拉基蒂奇迎来了自己短暂的休假，而莫德里奇不行，作为航班的驾驶之一，今天他依然要行进在繁忙的空中路线里。拉基蒂奇原本想要调休，争取一个和莫德里奇相同时间的休息日，但最终还是因为时间表作罢。  
这次是长途航班，莫德里奇将脸埋在浸了凉水的毛巾里时想着，搭档的机长依旧是达里奇先生，只是同行的空乘人员他不太熟悉。绝大部分时候他都是与拉基蒂奇所在的乘务组一起执飞，也不知道是有意还是无意的安排，但不管怎么说，这样的安排莫德里奇本人是很满意的。  
家里的早餐一向吃得简单，培根煎蛋、吐司牛奶，莫德里奇将两个鸡蛋磕进锅里，决定顺带帮拉基蒂奇也把早饭做了，他还可以给男友一点幼稚的惊喜，比如用番茄酱在吐司上画一个笑脸。  
身后突然的拥抱让莫德里奇险些摔了手里的平底锅，拉基蒂奇将下巴放在他的肩膀上，用新长出来的浅浅胡茬蹭莫德里奇的脸颊。莫德里奇怕痒似的往旁边偏了偏头，将煎蛋从锅里移到陶瓷碟子上。“怎么起来得这么早，你还可以再睡一会。”他说道，拉基蒂奇帮他将牛奶倒好，空闲的手臂依旧不愿意离开莫德里奇的腰。  
“你起床的时候我就醒了。”拉基蒂奇说道，清晨的声音里带着慵懒和睡意，莫德里奇敏锐地从里面察觉出了一点失落。他将一个碟子交给拉基蒂奇，学着空乘的口气，“今天为您准备得有培根、煎蛋和吐司，您可以选择牛奶或者果汁，更多的也没有了。”  
拉基蒂奇在他脸上亲了一下之后往餐桌走去，“下次记得把最后一句去掉，你就是一个合格的乘务员了。”莫德里奇对他半真半假的赞赏不置可否，耸耸肩道，“还是算了，我更喜欢待在驾驶室里。”  
“今天是个好天气。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇点点头，“很适合飞行。”拉基蒂奇的表情让他一瞬间觉得自己说错了话，他用纸巾擦拭掉手上的面包细渣，覆在拉基蒂奇的手背上握住他的手，“Raketa，你知道，这就是我们的工作。”严格意义上来说，他们应该算是办公室恋爱，可惜就算是在一起工作也没什么机会见面。  
“我知道。”拉基蒂奇给了他一个笑容，“我只是……”在你还没有离开的时候就开始想你了。莫德里奇会意地捏了捏他的手，“下次我们可以看看工作安排，总有办法可以一起休假的。”他建议道，他们在公司里人缘不错，又是众所周知的恋爱关系，调整一下时间安排也不是做不到。  
在莫德里奇的认知里，他们是很容易被对方安抚的，因为理智上明白所有的道理，只是情感上还过不去，只要被对方安慰两句立刻心情就会放晴。这次也不例外，拉基蒂奇的笑容比刚才真切了不少，点头说好。  
“卢卡，你真的也该考虑一下休息几天，就算不是为了我。”离开之前拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇对着镜子最后一次检查自己的仪容，确定一切都没问题。“我知道了。”他冲着拉基蒂奇眨了下眼睛，“我不会让自己疲劳过度的。”  
他们就像之前每一次分别一样在门前交换亲吻，“回来的时候需要我去接你吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，帮莫德里奇将一缕头发别进耳后，“到时候看吧，飞机起飞和落地的时间说不准。”如果太晚了，通常他们会选择在机场旁边的酒店里住一晚，但现在拉基蒂奇正在休假，一切又另当别论，莫德里奇知道无论多晚对方都一定会来机场接自己。  
“你知道吗伊万，”他贴着拉基蒂奇的耳朵说道，“我并不是没有休假，能和你在同一架飞机上的时候就是我的假期。”  
说完他拉着标配的行李箱离开，现在的阳光还不如何刺眼，给莫德里奇的背影镀上一层柔和的金边，拉基蒂奇想自己大概这辈子都不会习惯看着莫德里奇的背影这件事，无论他是刚刚正式成为空乘的新人，还是如今经验丰富的乘务长。  
他第一次以乘务员的身份踏上飞机不是和莫德里奇一起，他跟随机组从克罗地亚飞往德国，莫德里奇则是去英国，那个时候他们已经认识了很久，但还没有捅破那层窗户纸。相近的起飞时间让两个机组能够和对方打个招呼，莫德里奇给了他一个拥抱，“要以新身份踏上飞机了，感觉怎么样？”  
拉基蒂奇还记得自己当时的反应，犹豫再三，终于还是说了实话，“有点紧张。”莫德里奇的手在他的肩上按了按，“紧张是正常的，但我知道你会做得很好。”他语气笃定地说道，拉基蒂奇不自觉地点点头。  
“我还记得自己第一次进驾驶舱的时候，”莫德里奇换了更轻松的语气讲述自己的第一次执飞过程，“感觉自己的腿都在发抖，虽然在模拟舱里演练了很多次，但真正坐在里面的时候感觉总是不一样的。”他看着拉基蒂奇的眼睛，“但是当真正开始按照既定的步骤操作起来的时候，你就不会再紧张了。”  
“伊万，你会是一个很优秀的空乘，从我认识你的时候就知道这一点。”他们是在大学时候认识的，不同的专业，但最后都要踏上机组成员这条道路，两边有重叠的朋友圈，一来二去就认识了。  
“卢卡，谢谢你。”拉基蒂奇说道，两人分享了一个快速的拥抱，“紧张是好事，说明你在期待工作，不过不要太紧绷了，笑一笑。”莫德里奇的拇指提了提他的嘴角，拉基蒂奇给了他一个空乘专业训练出来的标准职业微笑。  
“啊，我该走了。”他们又聊了几句，莫德里奇看了眼手表上的指针位置，与他告别。“回来之后我们再聊聊你的工作体验？”他提议道，拉基蒂奇自然是说好。  
莫德里奇拉着行李箱大步流星地离开，拉基蒂奇看着他的背影移不开视线，这不是他第一次以这样的背后角度注视莫德里奇，但这次又和之前的每一次都不一样，他发现自己想要拉住莫德里奇的手臂，或者更进一步，拉住他的手，让他停下来，不要离开自己。  
此时拉基蒂奇已经看不见莫德里奇的影子了，他压下心里那阵不知从何而起的难过、收起那份一直被自己珍藏的回忆。  
花园里有了新的花蕾，今天该浇水了，等到心上人回来的时候，或许就开花了。


	2. 回程飞机窗口外的落日余晖

离开飞机之后莫德里奇的第一件事就是给拉基蒂奇发信息，告诉对方自己已经平安落地。拉基蒂奇的回复也来得很快，叮嘱他好好休息，后面还接了一串爱心的表情，让莫德里奇握着手机无声地笑起来。

但想到好不容易拉基蒂奇不需要工作，自己却要执行长途飞行任务，算下来他们的相处时间不比之前都在工作时多了多少，莫德里奇脸上的笑容又垮了下去。

莫德里奇还在想自己是现在给拉基蒂奇一个电话，还是等到了酒店洗澡后清醒清醒再打，洛夫伦已经不知道什么时候走到了他的身边，手臂搂住了他的脖子，“待会去喝一杯吗？”他问道，莫德里奇微微偏头看了一眼，其余的机组成员都一脸期待地看着自己，但他还是摇摇头，“不了，我想直接回酒店休息。”洛夫伦撇撇嘴说太可惜了，莫德里奇压低了声音在他耳边说道，“西梅没有一起飞过来就这么嚣张，小心我给他告状。”

洛夫伦闻言举起双手，“只是喝一杯而已，你想到了哪里去了。”莫德里奇还想再打趣他几句，手机的震动打断了他，是拉基蒂奇发过来的图片，内容是今天误入花园的一只猫，极其温顺地让拉基蒂奇摸自己的小脑袋，拉基蒂奇还说自己喂了它牛奶。

洛夫伦在旁边看到了内容，翻了个白眼，“你们都几岁了，还玩这种今天看到了什么新鲜事都要让你知道的情侣小游戏。”莫德里奇睨了他一眼，将手机收起来，“每次玩直播都要烦到自己男友陪着一起的人有什么资格说我们。”

莫德里奇到了酒店，和同样没有去喝酒放松的达里奇道了晚安，进了房间之后将行李箱放在一边，把自己摔进了床垫里。

片刻之后他觉得自己不能没洗漱就直接睡觉，挣扎着从床上起来，去浴室洗澡换衣服。如果拉基蒂奇是同行的机组成员，他们通常会分到一个双人间，都是相处已久的同事，在工作之外的地方也有着心照不宣的默契。

如果是拉基蒂奇在这里，他们会帮对方解开制服的扣子，在令人疲惫的长途飞行之后彻底卸下作为乘务员和副机长时所肩负的责任；然后搂着对方交换一个黏腻的亲吻，拉基蒂奇会将脸埋在莫德里奇的颈窝，说亲爱的辛苦了，这句话足以消弭莫德里奇所有的疲惫，你也是，他会这样回答。

但现在拉基蒂奇不在这里，只有莫德里奇自己独自用热水洗去疲惫和夜风的凉意，思考着这次可以给拉基蒂奇带点什么纪念品回去，他记得上次看见了很精致的手工艺品，但没有来得及买，这次也许可以。作为机组成员到处飞就有这点好处，他们的家里有来自世界各地的工艺品和明信片。

拉基蒂奇的速度比他要快一些，莫德里奇正准备解锁手机的时候，屏幕上出现了视频通话请求。“我觉得这个时候你应该收拾好了。”拉基蒂奇说道，“旅途愉快吗？”莫德里奇将手机靠在床头，自己找了个舒服的姿势趴在床上，“还好，中途有一段很颠簸，不过这边天气还不错，出机场的时候还能看见星星。”

“你呢，今天做了什么？”他们总是讲些很琐碎的事情，莫德里奇想着，却也正是这些零散的小事构成了每一天的生活。“我去了超市，重新填满了家里的冰箱，顺便好好打理了一下我们的花园。”拉基蒂奇的语气里多了一丝雀跃，“等你回来的时候应该就开花了。”

“真好。”莫德里奇回答道，因为繁忙的工作安排，他们从没在花园上用过多少时间，但那些植物却极其地坚强，每年春风吹起来的时候，都会准时地开花。

他们并没有交谈多久，拉基蒂奇看着男友不受控制想要闭眼睛的动作，开口道，“你该休息了卢卡，我们明天再聊。”莫德里奇撑着精神睁开眼睛，“好，爱你。”拉基蒂奇笑了笑，手指触到了屏幕，像是想要透过屏幕抚摸莫德里奇的脸，“我也爱你。”

拉基蒂奇将手机锁屏放到一边，继续收拾自己马上要带出门的行李箱。他没有用航空公司标配的行李箱，而是用了之前买的，为了防止在取行李的时候拿错，上面还贴了很多彩色的卡通贴纸。

没有任何计划的休假时间，一个适合去给自己男友惊喜的好时机。

拉基蒂奇选了时间最近的航班，私心认为还是自己所供职的航空公司提供的飞机餐更好吃；他在飞机上倒了时差，为了避免莫德里奇因为联系不到自己而起疑心，他没有用飞机上的无线网络，而是直接关了手机。

等到飞机落地，拉基蒂奇拉着行李离开机场，才重新将手机开机。酒店离机场很近，但这样一段路程还是够莫德里奇再将电话打到拉基蒂奇的手机上，“伊万，你怎么一直不接电话？”电话接通之后他问道，“我之前给你发消息也不回我，打电话你关机了。”

“抱歉亲爱的，我之前在处理一点事情，手机没电就自动关机了。”莫德里奇丝毫没有对这个说法起疑心，“那事情办好了吗？”他问道，拉基蒂奇看着越来越清晰的酒店logo，开口道，“嗯，办好了。”

“你今天出去走走了吗？”他听见电波那边打了个哈欠，莫德里奇十分诚实地回答道，“没有，你不在有点无聊，就在酒店里。”拉基蒂奇笑了笑，“那太好了。”莫德里奇将电视换到了体育频道，疑惑道，“怎么说？”

“你在酒店的话，我就不需要去前台问你的房间号码，然后在门口等你回来了。”拉基蒂奇通过电话那边的声音来判断莫德里奇的动作，知道对方应该是猛地从床上坐起来，然后抓起遥控器将电视的音量调到最小。“伊万，你是认真的？”拉基蒂奇走下车，走到了酒店门口，“需要我现在拍一张酒店大堂的照片证明吗？”

那边没有说话，显然是需要一点时间消化这件事，拉基蒂奇报出一个房号，“你还是住在这间房吗？”

“不，在另一间。”莫德里奇将房号告诉他，“之前是双人间，这次你没有来，我就住的单间。”拉基蒂奇按了电梯，看着显示屏上数字变化。“记得给我开门。”他说道，莫德里奇仍然对这件事将信将疑，“Raketa，你如果骗我……”

“那以后我就去申请不和你在同一个机组。”拉基蒂奇截断他的话，走进电梯，“我现在进电梯了，可能信号会不太好。”电梯一路通畅地到了他想去的楼层，拉基蒂奇出了电梯，朝着莫德里奇的房间走去，还没等他走近，门已经被打开了，莫德里奇从里面探出半个身子朝着走廊张望，拉基蒂奇对着他晃晃手机，“亲爱的，想我了吗？”

行李箱被不管不顾地用腿扫到一边，落在地上的动静不小，但现在谁都没有那个心思将它扶起来。房门关上后拉基蒂奇便被自己的男友按在门板上亲吻，拉基蒂奇搂着他，顺从地迎合着这个急切的吻。

等到这个亲吻重新变得缓慢而缠绵，莫德里奇才完全确认拉基蒂奇真的是飞到了面前给自己一个惊喜，而不是自己因为整天想着和拉基蒂奇要分开好几天而产生的过于真实的梦境。拉基蒂奇摸着他的头发，将吻落在莫德里奇的唇角，“我猜答案是你想我了？”

“所以，你关掉手机是因为在飞机上。”莫德里奇想起之前的反常，拉基蒂奇再怎么忙，也不会放任手机没电到关机。“嗯，怕忍不住就会回你的信息，让你想到我会来找你，所以干脆就关机了。”莫德里奇一瞬间想要在拉基蒂奇的锁骨上磨牙，他是真的因为拉基蒂奇一直没回他信息没接他电话而担心过的。

“你是我见过最无聊的乘务员了。”心里感动得像是被浸泡在蜜糖里，却还是忍不住嘴硬道，“明明都已经在放假了，还要找理由坐飞机。”拉基蒂奇很配合地满脸苦恼，“但我能怎么办呢，我真的很想见自己的男朋友啊。”

 

拉基蒂奇是和他们一起回去的，不过是以乘客的身份。回程的时候莫德里奇明显开心了很多，同行的机组成员只以为他是要回家见到拉基蒂奇了而开心，直到洛夫伦看见拉基蒂奇拿着机票走上飞机，天知道他是怎么压制住险些脱口而出的粗口和即将失控的表情，微笑着对拉基蒂奇说欢迎登机。

“我对你们的秀恩爱程度又有了新的认知。”提供饮料的时候洛夫伦低声对拉基蒂奇说道，“飞过来见他这种事估计也就是你能做得出来。”拉基蒂奇接过他递过来的柠檬水，“我现在在休假德扬，我想做什么都可以。”洛夫伦对着他翻了个白眼，拉基蒂奇补充道，“顺便，面对乘客的时候要微笑。”

回程的时候正好是傍晚，莫德里奇一向很喜欢在飞机上看日落，能够很近地看到夕阳余晖变化的颜色，天幕从温暖柔和的橘色逐渐转暗，像是被颜料层层涂抹，最后成为和黑色一样暗沉的深蓝色。

转为自动驾驶之后能够好好的欣赏窗外的落日景色，余晖将云朵也染上色彩，离得这样近，好像伸手就能碰到绵软的云朵，让余晖从指缝中溜走。

“这样的景色永远也看不腻。”莫德里奇轻声说道，而且他知道，此时在客舱里的拉基蒂奇，也和自己一样，看着窗外的落日余晖。

当你爱上一个人的时候，连和他看到同样的景色都会觉得幸福。


End file.
